The present invention relates to a combined audio and electrical signal sensor, or collector, for gathering anatomical signals. For the purpose of illustration herein, a preferred embodiment of the invention, and certain modifications thereof, are described in conjunction with collecting heart-produced signals, such as heart-produced sound and ECG signals, with respect to which application the invention has been found to offer particular utility. While the description which follows below is specifically presented in the setting of collecting such heart-related signals, it should be understood that the combined collection of these specific kinds of signals is intended to represent, more generally, the collection of various kinds of related anatomical audio and electrical signals.
Those involved in the field of cardiology recognize that there are circumstances wherein it is useful, and important, to collect simultaneously produced heart-related audio and ECG signals, and most preferably to collect such signals, as nearly as is possible, from a common anatomical site. The present invention addresses this situation by proposing a unique, integrated, audio/electrical signal sensor which (a) is specially designed to perform simultaneous collection, effectively from a selected, common anatomical site, of these two kinds of signals, and (b) includes within it selected electrical circuitry (circuit components) which function to play a selectable, predetermined role regarding either the manner(s) in which signals are collected preparatory to outward delivery to external apparatus, such as to external cardio-monitoring apparatus, or the manner(s) in which collected signals may be processed before such delivery, or both.
Proposed in accordance with this invention is a signal-collection sensor which is specially designed in a manner that uniquely enables body structure, or the body, in the sensor to play roles in the collections of both kinds of signals (audio and electrical) from a common anatomical site. In the preferred and best-mode form, or embodiment, of the invention, the sensor body is a unitary structure, and in an alternative embodiment, it is a plural-part (two-part) structure. The sensor body, as proposed by the present invention, has an anatomy-facing side which is shaped with an outwardly facing, concave, acoustic dome which defines a cavity for the gathering of audio signals. Preferably, this cavity takes the form of a volume of revolution which is centered symmetrically with respect to what is called herein a signal-collection symmetry axis that is intended to intersect a selected anatomical site when the sensor is placed on the anatomy for use. It is especially the presence of this acoustic cavity which enables the sensor body to play an important role in acoustic signal gathering. With the sensor in use in a condition with the mentioned signal-collection axis intersecting a selected anatomical site, sounds gathered in the cavity, which is thus substantially symmetrically disposed relative to that site, can be considered to be “coming from” the site per se.
The sensor body is also formed with electrical conductor structure, whereby this body effectively acts as an ECG-signal-collecting electrode. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the sensor body is made of an electrically conductive plastic material. In an alternative embodiment, the sensor body is integrated with an appropriate electrically conductive surface coating. When the sensor is positioned on the anatomy for use, the anatomy-facing side of the body, and particularly that portion of the anatomy-facing side which circumsurrounds the acoustic cavity, is generally symmetrically disposed relative to the particular, selected anatomical site, whereby collected electrical signals can also be treated as coming essentially from the selected anatomical site per se.
Space is provided within a chamber region formed inside the sensor body for the presence of selected electrical circuitry, including electrical circuit components which, as suggested earlier, may play a role in defining the manners in which audio and electrical signals are gathered and are delivered to the “outside world”.
These and other features and advantages that are offered by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.